1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved toner composition and method to make the same using specific types of silica as extra particulate additives wherein the toner formulation generates less toner waste, increases toner usage efficiency and significantly reduces toner consumption without impacting image quality and charge characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toner may be utilized in image forming devices, such as printers, copiers and/or fax machines to form images upon a sheet of media. The image forming apparatus may transfer the toner from a reservoir to the media via a developer system utilizing differential charges generated between the toner particles and the various components in the developer system. Control of flow properties may be achieved by dry toner surface modification and the attachment or placement of fine particles, or extra-particulate additives on the surface of the particles. Moreover, decrease in overall toner usage by the consumer is an important concern to the consumer in terms of a cost and environmental standpoint.